Transfigure Me
by MahoganyFlames
Summary: One Shot... This just something that happens between James and Lily during their seventh year at Hogwarts.  Lily needs some help with a class but is reluctant to accept James' offer to help.  Does James change her mind about him?


Hey everyone! I told myself that I would never do a one shot but here it is. This idea came to me and I knew it was a stand alone piece. It is not related to my other story. It's just by itself. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Transfigure Me**

It was late on a chilly Wednesday in November. There were a few seventh years in the common room studying for the Transfiguration test the next day. The rest of the house was asleep. But there were five seventh years not in the common room. One was sitting in the Head's common room studying while the other four were getting into some mischief.

Alice had just headed back to the Gryffindor common room after spending two hours studying with Lily. She was tired and knew she needed to go to bed. Lily continued to study trying to get this spell down. For some reason she had to work extremely hard to pull the grades she has in Transfiguration. Charms was her subject and came very easily but Transfiguration just didn't. And it wasn't like she couldn't do it, it just took her longer to grasp some concepts than others. Like James Potter for example.

Oh, did she despise James Potter but she did have to admit that he was different this year. Way different and maybe, just maybe she didn't hate him as much as she thought she did. He was Head Boy and was being incredibly responsible. Sure he still got into mischief with his friends but he was different. And Lily liked it, but she would never tell that to anyone.

She was deep in her book trying to figure out the spell and didn't notice the portrait hole open. She didn't notice the boy who was trying not to make noise enter into the room. She didn't notice that he stopped upon seeing her deep in thought.

James thought she looked beautiful sitting in her pajamas, her hair in a messy bun with strands falling into her face and a crease in her forehead looking determined and thoughtful. He didn't notice that she noticed that he was there so when she spoke he jumped about a foot in the air.

"You can stare all you want, but don't expect me to sit here all night so you can gawk."

"I wasn't staring at you, you just startled me when I came in. What are you doing?" James responded while walking over to the couch.

Lily looked at James, scrutinizing his face and decided that she could tell him. They were becoming much more civil and friendly to each other this year. It was nice.

"I'm studying for the Transfiguration test tomorrow and I just can't seem to get two of the spells that will be on the test" Lily told him in a frustrated way.

"I can help you, if you'll let me" James said serenely.

"Really? That would be wonderful" Lily exclaimed.

"Okay, great. Which one would you like to do first?"

"Well, I have been working on Human Transfiguration, and I just have been too afraid to actually try it."

"Stand up and we'll work on it. Now, show me how you would do this spell?"

"What do you mean?"

"Show me how you would hold your wand to do the transfiguration. Don't actually do the spell. I think I can help you so that in the future Transfiguration won't be so bad and may actually be a bit easier for you."

"That would be great James. This is how I hold my wand" Lily demonstrated how she holds her wand.

"Hmm…well I think the first thing you need to do is relax your grip on your wand. It seems like you are strangling it. Is that how you always hold your wand?" James asked as he slowly got closer to Lily.

Lily had to bring herself back to the present because James' scent was driving her crazy. He was so handsome smelling and beautiful.

"No, it's not."

"Okay, so hold your wand like you would for an everyday thing. Hold it like you do in Charms or Defense. Tight but not too tight, loose enough that it can be spun in your hand but tight enough that it can't be pulled out of your hand. And make sure you have a firm grip so that if needed you can grip it tighter."

"James, you sound like McGonagall did on that first day back in first year" Lily laughed and repositioned her wand. "This is how I hold it normally."

"Then why do you hold it so tight for Transfiguration?"

"I don't know, I think because it stresses me out so much that I grip my wand too tight."

"Understandable, now relax. I know you know the proper incantation and motion. So take a deep breath and change the color of my eyebrows."

"But, what if it goes wrong?" Lily said like she was a little girl.

James laughed "It will be fine, just think about what you want to do and once you say the incantation, it will happen."

"I'm nervous."

"Why? You are the top of our year with Remus and I not far behind. You are a brilliant witch and an amazing person. You are in Gryffindor for goodness sake. Obviously, the hat saw something that made him put you here. Buck up and do the spell."

Lily blushed "I work hard for all of that."

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean it isn't true. Believe it or not, I work just as hard as you and Remus do. I just don't let anyone know."

"Really? I don't believe you. You make it seem like you do nothing, absolutely no work and everything comes so easily to you that you know everything we learn in class. I have only ever seen you openly study twice. The time in third year when we had that extremely big Charms exam and for the O.W.L.s" Lily said skeptically.

"Lily, I'm going to tell you my secret" James said quietly. He said while sitting down on the couch. James didn't look at Lily as he spoke, instead he stared in the fire. Lily thought James looked ashamed at what he was going to say but she was proved wrong.

"I was always studious. When I was taught elementary basics as a kid, you know reading, writing, arithmetic, and others subjects young wizards are taught before Hogwarts, I love every minute of it. My Mum always said she was impressed with how well and how quickly I grasped concepts. She also told me that I got my brains from both her and my Dad" James paused to take a breath.

"I was always proud of how smart I was. Then, I came to Hogwarts. I met Sirius and realized that studying wasn't everything. But now that I think about it, I only thought that because Sirius was this new and exciting friend. Remus definitely helps both of us stay down to earth and without him, I doubt Sirius and I would be turning out the same. But after a few weeks here, I got a letter from my Mum telling me how proud she was of me and that she couldn't wait to see how Hogwarts was treating me."

"After that, I realized that I really needed to keep up my studies. I liked it so why give it up. Plus, I knew I would be disappointing my parents if got bad marks and I couldn't do that. So every night after my roommates went to sleep. I would sneak down to the common room and study. Do homework over that I had already done if I didn't think it met the standards of you and Remus. I don't know if you remember but there would be some days where I looked dead on my feet but others where I look perfectly normal. Those were either the days I studied or didn't."

"I even found time to hang out and sneak out at night with my friends. To this day, only Remus knows and now you know. Please don't tell anyone. Please?" James begged looking slightly forlorn.

"I promise, but if you did this in secret, how did Remus find out?" Lily questioned.

James snickered at the memory.

**Flashback, Second Year**

James had come down into the common room to rework his Potions essay. He wasn't happy with some of the wording and was trying to fix it. He really didn't want to rewrite it but by the looks of it he might have to. He was so focused that he didn't hear anyone enter the common room and didn't notice until the said person plopped down on the couch next to him. He jumped startled at the movement in the couch.

"Remus, blimey, you scared the wits out of me."

"Sorry, James. Didn't mean to. What are you doing up this late? It's almost two in the morning."

"Um, I-I, what are you doing up this late?" James turned the spotlight off of himself very quickly to avoid confrontation. Although, why he thought there would be a confrontation between him and Remus, he would never know.

"I woke and couldn't fall back asleep for some reason and I think some of that is because Sirius and Peter are snoring so loudly, I think the windows were rattling. Don't avoid my question" Remus snickered slightly before giving James a scrutinizing look.

James sighed and resolved that he could trust Remus considering Remus trusted him.

"Fine, I was reworking my Potions essay. I didn't like some of the wording and if I had tried to do this earlier, Sirius would have whined until I stopped and went with him to explore the castle."

"Have you been doing this a lot? I mean coming into the common room this late to do homework."

"Since about four weeks into first year. I didn't want my grades to suffer because I made friends like Sirius."

"I now understand how you get such spectacular marks. Although, I'm still puzzled as to how Sirius manages" Remus drifted off in thought while James watched his friend. James knew if asked Remus wouldn't tell anyone.

"Remus? Remus?"

"Oh, what?"

"Could you please not tell anyone? Especially, that I actually like being studious. I always have been, even before Hogwarts. I will admit that I don't always have to come down here and study because I do recall things pretty well but I enjoy being top of our year with you and Lily as well."

"I won't say a word. Sirius would flip if he found out. You know, I bet if Lily knew she would be more inclined to talk to you instead of you picking fights just to hear her voice" Remus smiled.

"Not a chance. But thanks for not saying anything. I really appreciate it. Oh, could you help me with this essay, I am having trouble making sense of my sentences…"

**Present time, Seventh Year**

Lily smiled as James recited the memory for her. She loved how close the Marauders are to each other. They're like brothers that always keep a few secrets to themselves. That's how she and Alice were.

"So, Lily now that you know, let's get back to your current problem. You will be fine. Just change my features to look like someone else. Everything should be grand."

Lily took a deep breath and changed James' features. She was amazed at how easy it was once she relaxed and loosened her grip on her wand. She smiled when she finished and then giggled at how ridiculous she made James look.

"What are you laughing at?" James conjured up a mirror and was awe struck at how much he resembled the Divination professor.

"Oh, ha ha, funny. Now, change me back so we can work on your other problem."

"I thought it was quiet hilarious" Lily looked smug and reluctantly changed James' features back.

"What other spell is it that you have problems with?"

"The human to animal transfiguration. Professor McGonagall said I have everything right but that I'm just too nervous to actually do the spell because I'm afraid of something going wrong."

"Hmm…well I think I know what to do. Stand up and act like we are dueling like the time in fourth year where we both ended up in the Hospital Wing."

Lily and James blushed at what he had said. That was definitely not one of their finer moments but it really let the whole school know that kind of relationship they had. Both getting into position, Lily spoke after a few moments of staring at each other.

"Now what?"

"Oh, um right. Transfigure me."

"What? Just like that. No preparing or anything just do it." Lily said sounding slightly hysteric.

"You will be fine. I remember all those hexes and jinxes you threw at me. I think you work better under pressure. That's why you excel in classes when the teachers put you on the spot. You feel that if you don't everyone will doubt your ability and never take what you say seriously anymore."

"I-I, that's not true."

"It is, but we both know that that won't happen no matter how much you think it will. You're just too afraid that everyone will be like 'the great Lily Evans can't do something' and look down on you. And you are partly correct. Some will but they don't matter. From the day we started Hogwarts, I have seen that you feel you have to prove something because you are muggleborn. Which isn't true but it has made you who you are."

"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. Now, transfigure me."

"No."

"Do it!"

"I won't. It'll go wrong."

"No it won't, just transfigure me."

Lily was frustrated now. She knew what James was saying was true but she refused to believe him. She heard him start a taunt about how Lily Evans was unwilling to try new things. So she did the only thing she could think of. She transfigured him into a cat. Shocked at what she had done but incredibly proud that she go the spell correct. She picked up the cat, aka James, and petted it on the head.

Lily wasn't going to turn him back for a little while until the cat started hissing at her and pawing at her. She sighed and turned him back.

"Not funny Lily" James huffed as he got off the floor and sat on the couch next to her.

"I thought it was. But it doesn't matter. I did it! I got the spell correct!"

"That's great Lily. It was nice to see you actually believe in yourself. And I am sorry for the taunting but I only did it to benefit you."

"It's alright. Thanks for everything James. I'm going to head up to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Good night Lily" and as he heard her door closed he added "You looked lovely by the way." James sighed and picked up the cloak he dropped earlier and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

The next day was the big Transfiguration exam. Lily was nervous while getting ready for the day because this wasn't a formal sit down writing test. It was a practical in front of Professor McGonagall where they would be transfiguring a special guest that no one knew who it was.

James smiled as he saw how nervous Lily looked when she walked into the Great Hall. Lily sat down next to Alice who was sitting across from her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. He was the other Gryffindor seventh year who never really fell into the Marauders but they were all still really good friends. Frank liked to sit with the Marauders every other morning to keep their roommate bond close but otherwise he sat with Lily and Alice farther down the table.

This year Lily really hadn't minded sitting with them. In previous years, she and Alice would sit somewhere else and let Frank join them when he did. He and Alice had finally started dating in fifth year so when Alice would sit with Frank during those days he sat with the Marauders, Lily would sit with other Gryffindors. But things changed and now all the Gryffindor seventh years sat together.

Lily ended up sitting next to James and could smell his scent. It was intoxicating and she loved it. She jumped slightly when James whispered in her ear.

"Relax, you'll be great. You always are."

Lily blushed when James pulled away. His warm breath tickled her neck when he spoke and sent tingles all over her body. She looked over at him and realized he made it look like nothing happened between them just now. Lily continued to eat her breakfast trying to seem relaxed but she was anything but. Their last class of the day was Transfiguration. To say Lily was nervous all day would be an understatement.

When the seventh years finally arrived at the Transfiguration room, they took their seats and waited for class to start. Professor McGonagall came in and explained how the exam would go.

"I will call you into my office one at a time and test you on various spells. I have a volunteer that was willing to have anything necessary performed on them. Once you are dismissed from my office, you will leave through the outside door and are free for the evening. Questions? No, good. First will be, Mr. Snape. Please follow me."

The rest of the class fell into quiet conversations once the door to her office closed. Everyone speculating who the mysterious volunteer was. One by one the students were called. James and the rest of the Marauders went one after the other somewhere in the middle. Alice and Frank followed. Lily unfortunately was the final student to be asked into the office.

Once in she saw that Professor Dumbledore had been the mysterious volunteer. She paled, in front of her Head of House and the Headmaster. Was McGonagall trying to kill her? She then remembered what James had told her. She worked best under pressure. Maybe this was actually a good thing.

"Miss Evans, sorry for the wait. Professor Dumbledore has kindly offered his services for this class and the testing. Don't not be afraid, everything will go smoothly."

Lily nodded and told herself to relax. She would be fine. For the next few minutes, Professor McGonagall tested her on some of the principles of Transfiguration that they had been learning since the beginning of term. She answered them perfectly and was very pleased with herself.

She was next asked to do the two spells James helped he with last night. Lily stood up and waited for the instructions. After she changed his features, she had to undo them and she was asked to transfigure Professor Dumbledore into an animal and back.

It was perfect. Both were astonished at how perfect everything she did was. Only James had been able to produce such perfect results and even everyone else had very good results. Not one of the seventh years failed or even got below an E.

"Congratulations Miss Evans, that was perfect. You receive an O. You may leave. Have a good evening and see you tomorrow."

"Good evening Professors. Thank you" Lily left the room feeling ecstatic from her performance on her exam. She had to find James and thank him again. She ran to the Head's Room to see if he was there. When she entered, there was no one there. She dropped her stuff off in her room and went to see if James was in his room. She went to his door and knocked a couple times. There was no answer. She looked at her watch and realized dinner was about to start and figured he went to meet his friends to go down together.

Lily headed down to the Great Hall feeling like she was walking on air. That was definitely the most nervous she had been for anything including O.W.L.s mainly because she knew that it was her worst subject. While walking she realized that she really liked James and not just because he helped her but because he truly was a real, kind and amazing person. She wanted to be with him.

Lily had dated a few people during her time a Hogwarts but nothing ever lasted for very long. No one could challenge her intellect or match her sincerity or even duel with her like James could. She remembered some words that James said to her last year. "Lily, we were meant to be. Remus is both our friends, talk to him and realize how great a guy I really am. You and I are as compatible as Flourish and Blotts. Think about it." She had talked to Remus about it but wasn't entirely convinced. She did admit to Remus that James was changing and it had caught her eye but nothing more. As she entered the Great Hall, she saw James getting ready to sit down.

"JAMES!" she called turning the entire Great Hall's attention on her but she didn't care. Lily sprinted down the aisle between the far wall and the Gryffindor table. She knew everyone was looking at her. From the Hufflepuffs at the table next to theirs to the Slytherins sitting against the opposite wall she didn't care who was looking, even Severus who she knew liked her. But she didn't care.

James had stopped when he heard his name called. He had immediately recognized the voice. He had been screamed at by that voice so many times, he could never forget it. But there was something different in the tone, it was happy. He looked to the doors of the Great Hall and saw Lily running toward him. He was slightly confused but she had a smile on her face so if had to be good news.

Lily jumped into James' arms (he thought she was going to hug him, so he extended his arms) and he caught her easily. He definitely didn't expect what happened next. Lily kissed him full on the mouth. James barely registered the shocked gasps and the happy aww's that went around the Great Hall. All he could think was that the girl of his dreams was in his arms and kissing him willingly.

Lily pulled away and smiled as she felt the blush creep up on her. James was smiling too and felt a blush creep up on him too. After a few more seconds, Lily came to and realized that she was still in James' arms and that the whole Great Hall was staring at them.

"Uh, James, you can put me down now."

"Not a chance" and kissed her again but this one was more gentle then the previous one.

When James heard the wolf whistles and the cat calls, he pulled away to see who dared to interrupt a moment like this. He turned and saw Sirius standing on the table looking ready to make an announcement. James quickly put Lily down and grabbed Sirius before he charmed his voice louder.

"Prongs, what? I" but Sirius was cut off when he glanced at Lily. She looked slightly murderous towards him.

James whispered something in his ear and he smiled a smile that showed Remus and Peter that something was up James' sleeve. James then turned back to Lily, unaware that the Great Hall was still watching with fascination.

"James, I wanted to thank you for helping me. Everything worked out perfectly."

"Well, if that's how you decide to thank me, I'll have to make sure I help you more often."

Lily giggled and blushed as she realized the Great Hall was still watching.

"James, maybe we should leave and discuss this somewhere else" Lily said sensing he had something up his sleeve.

James didn't respond but instead pulled Lily with him on to the top of the Gryffindor table. Lily was incredibly embarrassed now but tried to hide it. She figured out what James was doing and decided that she should let him have his fun. Since this will be that last time.

"Lily Evans, I have something to ask you" James started "and if you say no, I promise to never, ever ask you this question again. Would you like to go out with me?"

"No" Lily said calmly watching James' face fall in sadness, she decided she should finish her answer "I would love to go out with you."

James face lit up and he pulled Lily in for another kiss while the entire Great Hall (professors included) erupted into applause and wolf whistles and cat calls.

Finally, Lily agreed to go out with James. Not only were they happy but so where Sirius, Remus and Peter. Now they didn't have to listen to James complain about why Lily wouldn't go out with him. Alice and Frank were ecstatic too. They never had to hear Lily complain about James' arrogance.

As they got down off the table, normal conversation started up in the Great Hall. Once they took their seats, the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years shouted finally at them and that it took them long enough.

Lily maturely stuck her tongue out at them and continued to lean into James. James smiled and winked at Remus and Sirius knowing that they most definitely helped with this major feat.

Finally, James and Lily got together it only took six years, several fights, some duels that ended in injuries and a small help session from James for it to happen. But let's just say that they will forever wittily banter with each other.

* * *

P.S. I am now on Spring Break and I will try to update my story as soon as possible. It's been a long wait but I do have a life outside of Fanfiction.


End file.
